Aventuras de Lily Evans
by Connie1
Summary: Escrito para el reto "Desafíos" de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Objetos: Sombrero Seleccionador, Caliz de fuego y navaja multiusos. ¿Quién se anima a leer esta extraña combinación?
1. Caliz de Fuego

Hola! Había desaparecido… ¿pero que quieren que les diga? Si la inspiración se va no hay mucho que el/la escritor/a pueda hacer… Pero acá les traigo un fic de tres capítulos para el Reto "Desafíos" de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

Aventuras de Lily Evans

Primer capítulo

Objeto: Cáliz de fuego

El día estaba acabando. Unas pocas horas más y el sol se pondría. Igualmente, se podía apreciar una hermosa media luna en el cielo.

La perfecta prefecta Lily Evans, había terminado con casi todas sus compras de Hogsmeade y esperaba a sus amigas, las cuales estaban ocupadas revisando cada rincón del local de Quidditch. Como ella no disfrutaba mucho de ese pasatiempo, quedaron en verse a las afueras de la ciudad, cerca de la Casa de los Gritos.

De repente, un sonido de pesuñas sobre el pasto la hizo girarse, a tiempo para ver como un ciervo salía de dentro de la casa abandonada y tomaba el camino al pueblo.

Con su curiosidad característica decidió investigar un poco y escurriéndose por entre las tablas que taponaban la entrada, entró. El lugar estaba destrozado y lleno de telas de arañas. Un póster con la fotografía del mítico **Cáliz de fuego **yacía en el piso, rajado por la mitad.

Una rata pasó entre sus pies, pero ella no gritó. No por nada era Gryffindor.

Entonces escuchó unos ruidos de cadenas mezclados con aullidos lastimeros. Parecían provenir del corazón de la casa misma. Se le puso la piel de gallina. El escenario se parecía demasiado al que había visto en una película de terror la noche pasada, cuando con un hechizo de proyección habían hecho ella y sus compañeras de cuarto una maratón de películas. Una sombra se movió a su lado; y apareció un Grim.

Conocía la leyenda del Grim por sus clases de adivinación. Decía la tradición que esos enormes perros negros y lanudos traían el presagio de la Muerte, eran sus mensajeros. Y aunque era muy valiente, de nada sirve una espada contra los espíritus, como decía un libro suyo. Por lo que retrocedió lentamente… y puso los pies en polvorosa.

Minutos más tarde James Potter entró por la puerta por la que había salido la pelirroja, con los brazos cargados de dulces y encontró a sus mejores amigos, "Los Merodeadores", tranquilamente sentados en las butacas de la Casa de los Gritos, riéndose por lo bajo de alguna trastada que habían hecho.


	2. Sombrero Seleccionador

¡Y se viene la segundita!

Aventuras de Lily Evans

Segundo capítulo

Objeto: Sombrero Seleccionador

¡Merlín! ¿Ya lo había perdido de vista? ¿Estaba a salvo de Él? De cualquier manera, Las tres Escobas parecía un lugar seguro por ahora.

¡¿Por qué el **Sombrero Seleccionador **no la había puesto en otra casa?! Ravenclaw parecía más para ella, incluso Hufflepuff. Pero nooo, tenía que ir a Gryffindor y tenía que ser ella la chica a la que James Potter persiguiese, el objeto de sus bromas.

Se internó en la muchedumbre, tratando de encontrar a sus amigas o por lo menos una mesa libre. Los empujones que recibían eran monumentales pero no importaba mucho. Era común esa cantidad de gente un viernes por la tarde en ese pequeño bar.

Uno de los visitantes de Madame Rosmerta, desesperado por su famoso hidromiel, empujó una vez más a Lily y al estar ésta desprevenida hizo que se cayese. Una mano caritativa se tendió para ayudarla a levantarse. La Gryffindor levantó la vista con el agradecimiento en los labios y empalideció. Frente a ella, con una sonrisa en los labios y sus lentes a la mitad de su nariz estaba su acosador. Al ver que ella no reaccionaba, se inclinó y la puso de pie tomándola por la cintura.

Lily no sabía para donde escapar ni se le ocurría una manera "cortés" de escaparse del capitán del equipo de Quidditch, así que cuando el le invitó una cerveza de manteca, no tuvo más opción que aceptar.

Lo que no esperaba era pasarla tan bien. Rieron, charlaron e inclusive quedaron en encontrarse en los jardines para hablar otra vez.

Quizás el **Sombrero Seleccionador** no hubiese estado tan equivocado al ponerla en la misma casa que James Potter.


	3. Navaja multiusos

Aventuras de Lily Evans

Tercer capítulo

Objeto: Navaja Multiusos

Hacía rato James Potter estaba esperando a su "cita" en el jardín. El señor "estoy-completamente-obsesionado-con-la-pelirroja- Evans-con-la-que-al-fin-voy-a-salir" estaba SUPER emocionado. Casi saltó del banco en el que estaba sentado cuando vio la melena rojo fuego de "su chica" caminando hacia él.

Recorrieron los jardines y cuando llegaron al lago se sentaron a la sombra de un árbol. El pelinegro se dirigió a la orilla y antes de que la chica se hubiese percatado, la roció con agua. Con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa macabra, Lily susurro:

-Más te vale que empieces a correr-

Ante tal aliciente, James salió disparado, mientras que la prefecta se levantaba del pasto, se sacudía la túnica y empezaba a perseguirlo. El iba riendo, ella sonriendo, felices como dos niños.

Hasta que James se internó en el Bosque Prohibido. Lily trató de seguirlo pero cada vez estaba más lejos y la maleza le dificultaba el paso. Pero luego dejó de verlo. El bosque se había oscurecido a causa de la llegada de la noche, y se había colmado de sonidos: el ulular de las lechuzas, el chillido de las ardillas, el revoloteo incesante de los murciélagos, su propia respiración.

Unas pisadas se oyeron y ella se sobresaltó. Nerviosa giró en dirección del sonido. Una acromántula le devolvía la hambrienta mirada con sus seis enormes ojos.

Desesperada empezó a correr, siendo perseguida por el "bicho". Trataba de esquivar las ramas y raíces, pero varias dieron con ella.

Había conseguido alguna ventaja cuando apareció una raíz gruesa como un brazo en el piso. No tuvo tiempo de saltarla y cayó del otro lado. La araña casi la alcanzaba.

Vio a su izquierda una especia de cueva formada por el tronco de un árbol; arrastrándose se metió dentro y esperó.

El bicho pasó junto a ella, pero no la vio y la Gryffindor por fin respiró aliviada. Hasta que notó un dolor agudo en su cabeza. Su pelo se había enredado en las raíces del árbol que le servía de escondrijo y en medio de la penumbra no podía hacer nada. Trató de hacer cuanto pudo, pero sencillamente su pelo era tan resistente que no pudo desenredarlo. Quería llorar: James había desaparecido, ella estaba sola y atrapada en medio de un bosque, con una araña de mas de cinco metros buscándola y sin varita (se la había olvidado en su cuarto) y para colmo su "refugio", como recién notaba, estaba lleno de marcas animales, como si cerca hubiese ocurrido alguna pelea.

Otro ruido la alertó. Eran pisadas de nuevo, pero parecían más humanas. Una sombra se irguió entre las enredaderas que taponaban la entrada y James Potter entró.

Lily, quién había agarrado una piedra del piso en caso de que fuera necesario defenderse, la dejó caer al ver quién era. Quiso abrazarlo de tan aliviada que se sentía, pero no podía moverse gracias al pequeño problema de su melena.

El chico se acercó a ella y sacando una **navaja multiusos** fue cortando uno a uno sus cabellos hasta que toda ella estuvo liberada.

Luego de eso, se concentraron en encontrar el camino a Hogwarts, donde los esperaban el cálido comedor y sus amigos.

Una cosa es segura. La próxima cita iba a ser en un lugar más concurrido y con menos peligros.


End file.
